


They're playing our song

by PeggyCarters



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Mostly Fluff, Song fic, sometimes AU, unrelated one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeggyCarters/pseuds/PeggyCarters
Summary: Collection of unrelated one-shots based on songs.This aims to be a collection of one-shots of various themes, subjects and length. If a chapter is AU it will be said so at the beginning of every chapter.FIRST Chapter: Good to You - The Swon BrothersSong suggestions are welcome.
Relationships: Blake Shelton/Gwen Stefani
Comments: 13
Kudos: 37





	They're playing our song

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is based on Good To You by The Swon Brothers.
> 
> You can listen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r2xCt4WLTBg
> 
> For Marwa. Thanks for hearing all my crazy theories. 
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!

He never thought that what he was seeing right now could be a reality. If he weren't so sure about what's happening in front of his eyes is in fact real life, he would reach out to pinch his arm just to make sure that she really is in his house dressed in nothing but one of his plaid shirts. 

He feels her eyes on him and that bursts his bubble to bring him back to the incredible, yet a tiny weird reality that Gwen is looking at him with a small playful smile on her face as she waits for him to say something. 

"I still think I'm in a dream when I see you in my kitchen." He starts taking a step towards her. Gwen bites down her lower lip and leans her left side to the counter as she fidgets with the empty coffee cup in her hands. "Morning." 

"Blake," She says nervously, "I was going to bring you coffee in bed." 

He draws a soft smile on his face, "I can go back up and pretend like nothing happened just now." He suggests half playful, half-serious. He starts to turn around when she doesn't say anything but her soft voice catches up and stops his movement. 

"Morning, sleepyhead," Gwen says standing on her tippy toes to drop a chaste kiss on his cheek. "It definitely isn't a dream. Or maybe it is and I've been dreaming for the last two months." 

"You definitely make me feel like I've been on cloud nine lately." Her lips on his quiet him down in the most delicious way. 

"I know the feeling." She whispers against his mouth. His eyes softly open up to meet her closed ones, which he takes as an invitation to kiss her again. He does, but this time he just places a feather-like touch on the tip of her nose. "Coffee?" She breaks the immaculate silence and steals a soft chuckle from his lips. 

They have coffee and some toasts with scrambled eggs at Blake’s outdoor patio as they talk about everything and nothing while the sun sets up in the sky. 

“Are you cold?” He asks when she hugs herself and brings her knees up to her chest. 

Gwen shakes her head but then replies affirmative, “Don’t worry. Stay here.”

He furrows his brows at her, “It’s mid-October, it’s normal if you’re cold.”

“I just don’t want you to move right now.” She says reaching out for her coffee mug. “I have to go get my kids in about two hours and we won’t get to spend quiet mornings like this until the end of the month.” He knows spending the night at her place is not in the books for now, and he fully respects her decision to take it slow on the kids. “I thought maybe you could come to dinner one day.” His face immediately changes when she suggests having dinner with her children. 

“Are you sure?” 

“I am.” Gwen reaffirms her statement putting the empty mug on the table. “I think they’ll like it and it’s the slow steps we talked about taking last night.”

“I’d love to have dinner with all of you.” Blake starts, “But really, Gwen, I didn’t mean to pressure you last night when we talked about the slow steps. Whenever you and the boys are ready, I’ll be there.”

Gwen stands up from her chair and sits on his lap, her legs hanging off of the side of the chair as her arms hook at the back of his neck. “I  _ really  _ think it’s time. It’s been almost two months since we said this was going somewhere and they are the biggest and most important part of me. I want you guys to get to know each other.” 

“Okay then.” Blake nods and then reaches up to softly peck her lips.

“I think they’ll become obsessed with you. They’re all on that phase when anything out of the ordinary amazes them.”

“Are you saying I’m weird?” Blake teases, stealing a smile from her lips.

“Is there anything weirder than a cowboy in LA?” She teases back as her fingers run through his curls.

“Fair point.” He pecks her lips again, but this time lingers a little longer. “I don’t take this for granted you know? I know how much they mean to you and how big of a step this really is.” Her face hides at the crook of his neck for just a few seconds and then slowly starts to look up. “I’ll be on my best behaviour.” 

“No swearing.”

“Yes, mum.”

Gwen hits his chest softly before standing up to take their plates back inside the kitchen. 

Blake follows her inside and they both, in silence, load the dishwasher. When the machine is loaded, Gwen finishes up putting some stuff back on the cabinets and Blake gets lost on the fact that she moves so comfortably around his kitchen. He studies as Gwen places some curterly back inside the drawer and then reaches to wipe her hands on the cloth he always has hanging off the oven. She feels his eyes on her as she moves around, but says nothing until she feels his hands ever so softly slide down her sides to stop on her waist. He makes her turn around and takes the cloth out of her hands to place it on the counter before he starts to slowly sway them around the kitchen. "You're something, Blake Shelton." 

"What's that, Gwen  _ Stefani _ ?" He challenges her to really say what's on her mind. 

"I just can't believe you're real sometimes." She looks down for a second, only to bring her eyes up to his again, "You know? My parents used to dance in the kitchen almost every night when we all went to bed." She stops, recalling the nights she used to sit on the wooden stairs in her childhood place to watch their parents just move around the kitchen, "I used to peak on them and think that when I grew up I wanted to find someone that would dance with me in the kitchen. Just like they did.”

Blake takes a small breath, "Well, I’m probably not as good of a dancer as your dad, but I’m willing to try my best for you.”

She plays with the short curls at the nape of his head as they continue to softly sway around the kitchen, "I never expected this."

"What's  _ this  _ exactly?" The tall country singer asks softly. 

"To befriend you. Us to heal together." She explains slowly but surely that what she is saying is exactly what she feels. Blake stays quiet as he feels there is more to come from her. "Remember when we talked after the first tapping?" He nods, "I didn't even really know you but I just felt like I could talk to you. Through these last three months, you never asked for anything in return. I knew I could crash on you and you wouldn't judge, you understood. You don't even realise how good you are." 

Blake breathes in a bit overwhelmed by her words. "I wanna be the one that gets to be good to you."

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter and the overall idea of a one-shot collection. 
> 
> Spoiler: Second Chapter will be based on What If I Never Get Over You, cover by Ryan Hurd (original by Lady Antebellum)


End file.
